


Slow Dancing

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chanlix rise, Cute, Fluff, Frustration, Kissing, Love, M/M, Slow Dancing, a bit of angst, aussie line, but its mostly fluff, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Felix gets frustrated at himself, its up to Chan to help and comfort his pretty dongsaeng in the way he knows best. Slow Dancing.





	Slow Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well first of all, sorry for the lack of writing in my au. I've hit a pretty bad writer's block where I can start my ideas yet I'm not able to finish them. I'm trying my best to end the chapter I'm working on, but it all depends really. This is the only writing I've started and finished in a while and its really soft. Once again, I'm sorry. This Chanlix is soft and cute uwu, I suggest listening to Give me love and All of me throughout their dancing scene, even some A Thousand Years❤

Stray kids had always had the self produced and choreographed reputation every comeback.   
It was something they all took pride in and cherished the fact they had so much free creativity. 

They always made sure their members were doing okay in any section they needed help in, they were a team and did their best to work well together. So far, things had always been perfect. 

They got to write about what they wanted, to express their own message and uniqueness. One could say their job was difficult and it was, but they liked their job and being able to do what they loved and get paid in return with love. 

While they did have their struggles along the way, things had always turned out right. Felix had kept repeating that as he watched himself in the mirror of the practice room where he was with the rest of his members. 

He felt guilty as he watched his hyungs and dongsaengs drink water and lay in the floor of the room. Felix was a part of the dance line so he didn't understand why he was struggling as much as he was. 

‘It's easy’ Minho had said. ‘Don't worry too much’ Minho had said. Felix had trusted Minho blindly, thinking that he was right and he would have their new dance down the first time he saw it. Hours later, Felix wished he hadn't trusted his fellow dancer so dumbly. 

Hyunjin and Minho had choreographed the dance for their newest comeback that was approaching. Felix was part of the dance line and while this meant he would get to help them and chime in his own ideas, he had been busy doing his own training. His korean needed work and JYP had instructed to take time to learn more. Just as he had been finishing his learning week, Chan had asked him into the recording studio, needing his voice to see which parts he fit in. 

By the time Felix was finally free, Minho and Hyunjin had almost everything done and prepared for everyone to learn. They were to teach him the choreography first before the rest as the three of them were to teach everyone else yet promotions from their previous comeback and special activities rose. This left with the dance line having zero time to let Felix learn the choreography. 

Once their schedules were finished, Stray Kids had met up in their practice room, ready to learn the choreography as their comeback was hurriedly approaching. They needed to have this choreography down by the end of the day or at the very least, have an idea of what to do and when to do it. 

Everyone had begun their morning activities. They had eaten, changed into comfortable clothing as they were to spend the day in the practice room. Felix had woken up, nerves in his stomach yet they had settled once he had been greeted by the friendly smiles of his teammates. It would be their first time learning the dance and while he had been previously unconscious and guilty of not knowing it, Felix was warmed with the thought that maybe things would turn out fine. 

Things were not turning out fine.

Flash forward to four hours into their practice and Felix had messed up more times than he could count. Things had been going smoothly with everyone following and fixing small mistakes along the way. Felix had stopped once to drink water and he cursed himself for doing so looking back. 

He had gotten back into position and as the music began playing, he had a bad feeling. The dance had seem to be going fine when Felix stumbled on his feet, causing him to lose the tempo. The music was stopped and Woojin spoke up jokingly, ”Are you sure you're in the dance line?”

Everyone laughed it off including Felix, saying he probably hadn't stretched enough. The music started again and as Felix was getting comfortable with himself again, he stumbled right on chorus. The music was paused as their breathing filled the room. Things were quiet for a moment before Jisung piped up,”You seem like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time,”

His members giggled at the comment, again not taking his stumbling seriously. The music was restarted again, as if right on cue, Felix stumbled also causing Changbin to bump into him. He heard groans around the room and Minho turned to him annoyed,”Are you going to get it right or not?”

Chan hushed him, staring at him in warning before he turned to Felix who had looked down at the comment,”You sure you're okay?” Chan was a caring leader, always looking out for him and Felix felt bad he was causing him to worry. He felt more guilty as he was holding back his members from making progress.

“I'm okay hyung, don't worry,” Felix smiled weakly, stretching a bit as he regained balance. Everyone turned back, the music starting on cue. Jeongin patted Felix's hand in encouragement as he passed him, the action making him smile. 

Chan stared worriedly at Felix, seeing his tense muscles and locked jaw as he tried to concentrate yet it all seemed useless as he messed up again. Everyone stayed silent, stopping and turning back as the music began once again, Minho looking frustrated. 

When Felix and Minho bumped right into each other, causing Felix to fall, Chan was quick to go to his fallen member. Woojin had grabbed Minho and whispered for him to stay quiet. As Felix layed on the floor, eyes closed, he heard his members pile out of the room. 

Felix had thought they had left him alone, letting out a quiet sob in frustration. He jumped in surprise as he felt a hand petting his hair,”Shh baby, it's okay, you're okay.”

Chan. Felix had recognized his voice and he had sat up immediately, clingy to the arms of his leader and crying silently. Chan had told Woojin to take everyone out and leave him with Felix, he realized he had made the right decision as the younger was in his lap, holding on to him for dear life. 

Felix had cried as much as his body could with Chan whispering sweet words of encouragement. As Chan spoke in english, Felix felt comfort and warmth in his heart as it reminded him of home. To Felix, Chan, his leader and best friend, was home in Korea. 

They stayed like that until Felix stopped crying, pulling away and sitting criss crossed in front of Chan as he wiped his eyes. Chan smiled softly as he spoke,”What happened Felix?” Chan grabbed Felix's hand as the younger struggled to find his words. 

“I don't know, I thought I would be okay to learn this with everyone else,” Felix frowned at the memory of his frustrated and tired members. Chan squeezed his hand,”Its normal to make mistakes Felix.”

Felix wiped his eyes with his free hand,”Yeah but not as many as I did today. Minho hyung said I wouldn't struggle with it,”

“Minho can't dictate what someone does or doesn't struggle with Felix. You're part of the dance line, not a god. Nobody is. We all learn and improve as time goes by. That's how someone gets better and just as we improve, we also make mistakes and fall. All you have to do is get back up,” Chan had spoken softly, caressing Felix's hand with his thumb. Felix nodded at his leader's words, taking them in slowly. 

“Now, we have been under a lot of stress so as soon as we get home, you're having a bath and sleeping with me tonight, I want to make sure you actually sleep,” Chan narrowed his eyes playfully and Felix giggled at his silly friend,”Yes hyung, whatever you say.” 

Chan stood up, holding out a hand towards Felix,”Stand up soldier, I want us to do something.” Felix obeyed and stood up, waiting and watching as Chan went to the speakers and chose a song. He joined his dongsaeng, taking his hand. 

Felix perked up, recognizing the song and smiled at the situation,”Are we really dancing to ‘Give me love’ by Ed Sheeran hyung? Really?” Chan shook his head, a smile taking over his features. 

“Not that dancing, slow dancing,” Chan took their hands propping them in the right position as Felix’s eyes widened at their close proximity. He felt the warmth of Chan's hand in his waist and his everything suddenly being very close. 

“Look up darling,” Chan teased as he began leading the dance, chuckling at how quickly Felix obeyed and made eye contact with him. They let the music lead them throughout the room as they focused on each other. The dance was filled with spins and giggles from both members. 

As the song finished, Felix was ready to pull away, but was unable to as Chan held him tight,”The rule in slow dancing is two songs per partner Felix, you have to follow the rules.”

Felix nodded as Chan slowed down, a new song beginning to play. They began to move at the pace of the song, Felix looking everywhere, but at Chan. He felt the older pull him closer, arms coming to wrap around his waist as Felix hugged his neck, a more intimate position. 

Chan lead the dance again, spinning them slowly, feeling his own heart beat at a quick pace because of their close proximity. Felix shivered as Chan began singing in his ear,”How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too,” 

Oh how long Felix had wished to be able to be this close to his hyung, to have a closeness and intimacy he had never had with anyone else. Now that it was happening, he couldn't believe it and he wished for it to never end. They felt their hearts beat as one, two souls coming together and making one. Warmth and love was everything they felt. Love so pure it hurt to be so close to each other and deny themselves of further. 

As the song came to an end, Chan's beautiful singing voice ending the song with a whisper in Felix's ear,”I give you all, all of me, and you give me all, all of you.” 

They stayed like that even after the song finished, for what felt like ages yet must have been moments, before Felix slowly pulled away. He unwrapped himself from Chan's hold yet never moved away. He let out a shaky breath as Chan stared at him, honey and love, dripping from his eyes as he trailed his eyes all over Felix's face,”You're so beautiful.”

Felix blushed, shivering as the words pierced something deep in his heart,”Thank you Channie hyung, you are as well, beautiful I mean.” Chan chuckled at the fumbling of his words, a hand coming up and caressing Felix's face. 

They held each other's gaze, as Chan seemed to brush his finger over every single freckle in Felix's cheek,”Do you feel better?” Felix nodded dazedly, afraid of speaking and breaking the moment. The tension in the air was indescribable, their hearts beating so quickly, afraid of them bursting with love. 

“Can I kiss you?” Felix's eyes widened at the question, heart stopping for a second as his mind proceeded Chan's whispered question. Felix nodded again, to scared of his voice cracking and making a fool of himself. 

Chan smiled softly, not moving his hand from Felix's cheek as he leaned down and softly pressed their lips together. Their eyes remained closed, lips beginning to move in a slow dance. The kiss was soft and so full of that love they had felt in their hearts, all of it pouring into a single kiss. Felix's lips were soft and Chan's were a bit dry, two ends of a spectrum coming together and making a perfect kiss. 

As Felix slowly pulled away, his eyes remained closed. He could hear Chan catching his breath slowly before he felt him deliver a soft peck. Felix smiled as Chan spoke up,”You can open your eyes.” Felix opened them, seeing Chan wearing a soft smile and blushy cheeks, his dimples being more prominent. 

“I liked that,” Chan laughed at Felix’s comment, joining their hands together,”I'm glad you did because I'm afraid you'll need to destress more and this seems to be the only way to do so.”

Felix rolled his eyes fondly,”Hm sure Channie hyung, whatever you say.” Chan and Felix smiled at each other, their minds clear and their hearts being at peace. It seems a slow dance and a soft kiss would be their cure to destress. They wouldn't mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤


End file.
